


Quoniam Tu Solus (For You Only)

by Lunan95



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 19th Century, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, No pun intended, Not Beta Read, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Lives, Romance, Set in the early years of the Magnus Institute, The Original Staff of the Magnus Institute, also timsha, and his obsession of the supernatural is kinda his start of darkness, and this has JONMARTIN, basically the season 1 archival staff are reincarnated from the original institute staff, everyone isn't born evil, god so many tags, jonah magnus is still...jonah magnus, just old timey jonmartin though, that's tim/sasha, they have a forbidden love deal cause tim is a fancy gentleman bachelor and sasha is a maid, updates every wednesday, you just become that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan95/pseuds/Lunan95
Summary: 200 years ago, there were a recently founded institute, dedicated to search the truth behind the supernatural and understand it.----Set in the 19th century and some years after Jonah Magnus founded his institute. Martin Darcey, a simple gentleman moves to London from Devonshire with his younger sister and recieves a job as researcher. He's paired with Dr. Jonathan Fanshawe, a stiff and pricky man without any humor.However, things aren't always what they seem and they soon find themselves in a situation no one can solve or hinder it's dreadful consequences.
Relationships: Jonah Magnus/Matilda Darcey, Jonathan Fanshawe/Martin Darcey, past!Martin Blackwood/past!Jonathan Sims, past!Tim Stoker/past!Sasha James
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Of Siblings and Scales

_"I had a dove, and the sweet dove died,_

_And I have thought it died of grieving;_

_O' what could it grieve for? It's feet were tied_

_With a silken thread of my own hand's weaving;_

_Sweet little red feet! Why would you die?"_

* * *

"What is it for institute, brother?" His sister asked, her fingers kept hemselves busy as they danced over the tiles of the piano and the tunes became sounds, creating something entirely new.

It was morning and her brother was needed at his new workplace, his attempts to flatten his ginger hair had proven fruitless and so he abandoned any attempt to make his hair look presentable. "We are researching for knowledge, dearest." He replied and walked past the piano, straight to a drawer and searched for...well, what he might've need for the moment.

"Specifically, my tasks is to hear out the vistitors' statements and research if there is any truth behind or not. Regardless, everything must be documented and archived." He explained to his sister. "My employer is very clear on that point."

Mailda gave a thought to his "employer". It was an academic man of high intelligence and dedication, so she heard. She had never met her brothers' employer and nor did she had any reason, as womenfolks had no place in such matters.

Her brother often disregarded that and told his beloved sister everything that happened through his point of view.

"How come you must be supervised by that doctor then?" She questioned and frowned at the thought.

He huffed. "Dr. Fanshawe isn't just a good doctor, he's an academic as well and...probably far more skilled in researching than I am." He said bashfully, always so modest of his abilities and he fancied Dr. Fanshawe a bit.

"I'm not idle fond of him." Matilda remarked as she kept practicing on her scales.

"You have only met him once!"

Matilda's temper flared. "Well, that weren't of the best first impressions. Pardon me, but my brother's best interest lies within me." Her hands slammed on the piano tiles, releasing a loud and dreadful noise that droned out.

Suddenly she felt embarrassed over her outbrust. "I...oh, Martin, forgive my rudeness."

Her brother smiled towards her and sat beside her behind the piano, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders into a warm embrace. "Don't you worry about that. I do appreciate you're looking out for me, although it should be the other way around."

She smiled, still feeling the lingering heat on her cheeks. It would take a while to let her shame of losing her temper fade. "I know, Martin. I just feel tired that my outspoken opinion is only appreciated by you and frankly, I feel lonely and isolated here."

"How about you go for a walk while I'm tending to my tasks? The weather is lovely-"

Matilda laughed. "This is London, brother! The skies are hidden by grey clouds!"

"As long it doesn't rain, I'm sure it will be fine." Martin countered with a smile. "Matilda, dearest. You need a little fresh air instead of sitting and practing your already excellent scales."

"There will be frowned upon, when people are seeing a lady unattended and on her own."

"We were always frowned upon, regardless of what we did." Martin explained. "But this is London, it's so unlike Devonshire it can be."

Matilda turned to her brother and smiled again. "Very well, I will take a walk outside while you're attending to your work. Don't forget your... _due diligence_."

Martin flushed of embarrassment. "Oh, I should've known that you won't let go of that...!" He said as his younger sister laughed merrily. "It was needed, Dr. Fanshawe counts that I do a good work and-oh, stop laughing!" But he couldn't help than to laugh himself.

"It's always funny!" Matilda giggled. "Oh well, I need to practice more now. I believe that I might perform a lovely, new song soon."

"I wouldn't be able to wait for it, dearest." Martin said and gave an affectionate peck to her cheek, he loved and adored his sister more than anything. "Now, I must go before my employer becomes impatient."

"I think it's more Dr. Fanshawe who would become impatient with you, brother."

And Martin knew that was far too true.


	2. Of First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which tells of miss Matilda Darcey's first meeting with the handsome mr. Jonah Magnus, how she were struck by his charms and he were greatly intrigued by her wits. Meanwhile, Dr. Jonathan Fanshawe bickers with Martin about a statement.

"Here, a lovely cup of tea, sir!" Sasha chirped, obviously in a good mood as always. She was a young, efficient maid and her master always seemed to appreciate her hard work.

Jonah looked up from his paperwork, accepting the white porcelain cup. "Thank you, Sasha. Would you mind to head over to Dr. Fanshawe with this file?" He handed over a sheet of paper to his maid.

"Can do, sir!" Sasha grinned and left the room in hurry, never one to disappoint.

He sighed as his maid left. Sasha was a good girl; dependable, loyal and never to fail a task. There were moments where he thought ahead of his time and imagined how she could've been better use to aid them regarding the statements they took.

However, taking statements from subjects, who were misfortune enough to experience terribly horrofying events, were no place for womenfolk. Regardless of class differences.

Jonah gave his paperwork a slight glare, clearly annoyed and bored out of his mind.

He craved for something to happen. His soul were restless at certain times and sometimes, reading the statements brought to his Institute left him insatiable and he were in no mood of discussing the economy with Mr. Mordechai Lukas, one of their financial benefactors.

A good walk should do him some good.

Jonah left his desk and grabbed his outerwear; his coat and black hat along with his walking stick.

Not that he had trouble with his legs. Nevertheless, a walking stick were sophisticated for any gentleman and Jonah were vastly proud of his profession as an academic of high class.

The weather were quite lovely, for London that is to say. But no rain were good news, indeed and he were not idle fond of dreadful rain that left him cold and soaked to the bone.

Sasha were just heading back from her latest task, stumbling onto her master. "Mr. Magnus, sir! Where are you heading?"

"Outside for a little walk, Sasha. Apologies for the tea, perhaps you may enjoy it far better when it's still hot." Jonah remarked dismissively, as he walked out of the door.

* * *

She were well aware that the folks looked at her and whispered, such a young lady walking by her own. Matilda were in high spirits, not a single rain cloud in sight and she could enjoy her own thoughts without anyone inquiring about them.

It wasn't proper of a young lady walking on the busy streets of London, eyes buried in the text of the book she were currently reading. One of the few flaws Martin often find within her and tried to warn her from, were that she didn't paid enough attention to her path as she read books while walking.

 _"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate."_ Matilda read, deep in thought as she enjoyed Shakespeare's sonnets. They were her favorite, this particular book had been a gift from her dearest brother. _"Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer's lease hath all too short a date. Sometimes too hot the eye of heav-"_

Suddenly Matilda broke from being engrossed in her book, someone pushed her far too hard and roughly from behind, causing her to nearly lose her balance.

She stumbled forward and nearly jumped backwards the moment a horse, pulling a carriage, passed by in such haste and Matilda tried to avoid getting hit by accident.

"Aah!" She shrieked and lost her balance.

But no dreadful accident occured, not even falling into the hard pavement in a painful way. Something, or rather someone, had caught her from her behind and probably saved her from an untimely injury.

That was how Matilda craned her neck and were met by the most striking golden green eyes that belonged to a handsome man with dark hair in curls and dressed as a very fine gentleman.

"My lady." He spoke. "Reading and not minding your path is very dangerous, indeed."

Matild felt slightly offended by that and scoffed, she got onto her feet again and dusted off the skirts of her yellow and white dress. "The nerve you have, sir, to chasitate a defenseless young lady when I could've gotten into a serious peril!"

The gentleman frowned at this. "The nerve? The nerve!" He protested, he were faintly flustered by her rudeness. "My good lady, if my eyes didn't decieved me, then it were you who did not mind her steps and nearly became endangered! For that fact, a lady shouldn't read a book and not pay attention!"

"And who are you, to tell me off for my life choices?" Matilda crossed her arms in defiance.

He turned his green eyes on her and a wry smile found itself on his lips. "Jonah Magnus, founder and director of the Magnus Institute. At your service." He bowed with a tip of his hat.

"Oh..." Matilda said as she stared. Heavens, has she just told off her brother's employer? Oh, Martin shall faint when he'll hear of this! "Goodness, I cannot forget my manners. Miss Matilda Darcey...at yours." She curtsied gracefully. "I am terribly sorry for my awful behavior."

Jonah Magnus looked at her in a pelicular way, like she amused him greatly. "I am enchanted, miss Darcey." He spoke and smiled. "No lady has ever taken me by such manner before and I am very intrigued by your outspokeness."

"Oh...well, any event, I am very thankful for you have saved me from a dreadful injury." She said and felt how her cheeks heated up, flattered by his charms. "I couldn't imagine being rescued by my brother's employer."

Jonah blinked. "Your brother is an employee of mine? Such a curious fate for me, to meet his sister." He gave a wry smile, not unkind and it seemed like warmth were found in his golden green eyes. "Ah, it appears you did drop your book." He bent over and collected the book from the pavement. "My lady didn't stroke me as a romantic enough to enjoy Shakespeare's sonnets?"

"Oh...I enjoy them so much, there are so much feeling and passion in them." Matilda said as they walked together down the streets of London. "To love is to burn of a fire, deep inside your heart and it can turn you from a genius into a fool. It is one of the most powerful forces in this world, perhaps even greater than gravitation!"

"Your intense passion for romance amuses me, miss Darcey." Jonah chuckled. "And how can you know for sure if love is the most powerful force in our world, there is still so much to discover and uncover. The path of true knowledge is long, but there is no telling of what might become revealed."

Matilda laughed. "My my, Mr. Magnus. You seem nearly insatiable of the mere knowledge itself!"

"Knowledge and truth is a treasure itself, miss Darcey. You will see what I can achieve." He chuckled before he fell silent for a while. "Miss Darcey," He hestitated before he continued. "It would make me a great honor...if I could offer a tour of my Institute and you could have a chance to meet with your brother?"

She blushed, probably red as her hair. "It would be a pleasure, Mr Magnus, to see your Institute and learn more about it."

Jonah smiled warmly. "My pleasure, my lady." He said as he gently took her hand in his own and lead the way.

* * *

"But why wouldn't it be a ghost or something else?!" Martin exclaimed as he ran after in the stairs, slightly out of breath.

Dr. Jonathan Fanshawe scoffed, offended at the mere mention of "ghost". "Mr Darcey, you know there are no such things as ghosts and there is perfectly a reasonable explaination!"

"No, there are not! Can't you admit that was maybe spook-"

"Don't say spooky and especially not in front of our employer." Jon snorted. "And no, there's always a logical reason for this...strange occurance."

Martin rolled his eyes. "There's nothing that proves that was a lie or a hallucination! Can't you confess that you might believe just a little-"

"You guys at it again?" Timothy Stokely, a fairly young and charming man with a wide grin and blue eyes, peeked out from the library. "Which case is it?"

"The one with the mirror without reflection." Jon bluntly stated. "Obviously, another madman's tale."

"Ha, don't let the director know that." Tim laughed and stretched his back. "Mr Magnus wouldn't be happy about your constant scepticism about his fondness of the supernatural."

Jon raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to have the honors to tell on me, Stokely?"

"Tell what?"

All three suddenly jumped and turned around, they were met by their employer in the entrance hall...with a lady.

"Another statement giver, sir?" Jon questioned while Martin gasped dramatically.

"Sister?"

Jonah Magnus gestured to Matilda. "Gentlemen, I had the honor to meet this fascinating lady and offered to give a tour of my Institute. Truth and knowledge is after all," He turned to the young lady. "our main priority here. Don't you agree, miss Darcey?"

"Oh, that remains to be seen, Mr Magnus." Matilda smiled playfully. "How can I believe anything if I don't see it with my own eyes?"

Jonah chuckled. "Well, I shouldn't keep my guest waiting then." He replied to her. "Mr Darcey, I expect you find Dr. Fanshawe delightful then? You will be working together for quite some time now."

"Ah...yes, I do enjoy his company much, sir." Martin stammered out, trying to force away his blush. He ignored Tim's snicker behind himself and heard Jon's impatient huff beside him.

"Very well. Keep up the good work, men." Jonah said as he continued on his way with his lady as company. "Now, miss Darcey. I've founded this Institute some years ago, our main directive is to research the paranormal-"

The three men stared after the couple, obviously shocked to the core that their...somewhat illustrious employer kept company with no one else than Martin's own sister.

"Oh dear Lord...I've never seen my sister like this before." Martin mumbled. "My employer...and my sister! What is this world coming to?"

Tim couldn't resist to laugh. "They seem to have formed an attachment already, Martin! Who knows, maybe Mr Magnus will become your brother in law?"

Martin let out a strangled noise in embarrassment and Jon pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes to shove away an incoming headache.

 _"My God..."_ He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was longer than the last one and honestly, I struggled a bit with the chapter. A good beta would be nice to have, to be honest.
> 
> Either way, I hoped this chapter was to your liking and yes, I noticed that Jonah here is more human-like than in the pod. It's because this story will reveal his start of darkness in time, but not right now. Remember, no one is born evil.
> 
> I hope you all found it to your enjoyment and see you next Wednesday! Oh, and suggestions are very welcomed, as well!


	3. A Magnus Offer of Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which tells of a sudden yet accepted courtship between Jonah and Matilda, Tim's love affair with the maid Sasha and Martin's concerns about his sister's wellbeing.

“I hope you had a good time, my lady.” Jonah asked his guest, he was very satisfied with the outcome and showing off the Institute was his pride. 

Matilda smiled. “Oh yes, I certainly learned new knowledge. I don’t quite believe in that silly claim that women has no place regarding the academic pursuit of knowledge.”

“No, indeed.” Jonah agreed with her and Matilda looked at him in surprise. That was unusual for a man to agree with her protests against the social stigma. “I happen to look forward. You see, my lady...I’m a bit ahead of my time and in my personal opinion, there may be a time where women and men are working together, side by side.”

“That is a lovely thought, to not be restricted by only embroidery, song and playing the piano.” Matilda remarked wistfully and reflected on her own skills. Song was the only thing she might’ve been awful at.

“However, there is one kind of knowledge I’d rather indulge myself further into.” Jonah suddenly decided as they entered the parlor.

Matilda was curious. “Oh? What kind, may I ask?”

“I’d like to know more about you, my lady. That’s why I brought us here to the parlor.” Jonah said and gestured for her to take a seat at one of the armchairs by the fireplace. “Please, have a seat and I’ll call for tea.”

She felt her cheeks burn. “I-is that really necessary, Mr. Magnus?” Matilda asked as she was flustered by his mannerisms. “I do know I am but a guest here in your Institute, but I’m hardly that enjoyable company-”

“Nonsense.” Jonah waved off her concerns. “I neglected my own tea for a god walk, as cure for my restlessness and I met you, my lady. It is only fair that I treat my guests right. And Sasha makes fine tea.”

Matilda sat down and felt a little out of place while Jonah called for his maid, asking to bring tea for two.

“The usual or do you want to use the expensive china, sir?” Sasha asked.

“The expensive china, naturally.”Jonah replied casually. “The only with blue roses. And don’t forget the siscuits, it’s afternoon tea after all.”

“Right on that, sir.” Sasha smiled and left quickly, heeding her master’s orders.

“Now…” Jonah said and caught Matilda’s attention. His golden green gaze were so intense that it nearly flustered her completely. “As I have mentioned before, I’d like to know more about you. We have only known each other for an hour or so.”

“Oh. Well, my name is Matilda Darcey, as I have told you before.” She said, feeling a bit shy. “My brother is Martin, he’s recently employed by you here. We’ve got a mother who lives in Devonshire, for the sake of her health.”

Jonah made a humming sound as he nodded. “She is ill, I presume?”

“Yes. She hasn't been herself since our father passed, it was a long time ago and I was still young. But since Martin is the oldest, we were able to keep the house.”

“Ah yes, that kind of law. House goes from father to son.” Jonah said, he frowned a little. “You are fortunate to have a brother who cares for you.”

“Oh yes, Martin is the kindest and most considerate man I know. He always cares for others and never himself. I fear that other less kind people might take that to their own advantage.” Matilda replied and gave a little sigh.

His maid Sasha soon entered with a silver tray with hot tea and biscuits. She poured warm tea for them, one cup each and Matilda couldn’t help but admire how Sasha looked so calm and collected, not making a mistake even once. 

There were no maids or any kind of servants at their little place, Martin were barely home enough and Matilda was often alone. The only exception was the landlady.

“Thnk you, Sasha.” Jonah said as he took his tea with sugar, no cream. “Lady Matilda, how do you take your tea?”

“Oh. Um, cream and sugar.” Matilda responded and Sasha did so, still wearing a charming smile on her features.

“How many spoons, my lady?” Sasha asked.

“Two spoons, please.” Matilda said and soon, she accepted her own cup of tea. It was a lovely china, white with blue roses. No wonder Mr. Magnus saved this for guests, apparently.

“Thank you, Sasha. You are dismissed until I need you.” Jonah said and Sasha bowed for her master before she left the parlor. He took a sip of his tea before he sighed, satisfied. “She makes excellent tea. Not to mention there isn’t a single task she has failed so far. Interesting maid.”

Matilda tasted her tea and heavens, it was lovely and delicious. She did drink tea, of course. But the way Sasha brewed the tea, it just had a special flavor that she came to love. “It’s wonderful. You must be lucky to have a good maid like her.”

“Ah yes, she is a good maid. I’m more concerned about one of my employees having somewhat a strange interest in her.” Jonah remarked and set down his tea. “Not your brother, of course. But a Mr. Stokely.”

“Tell me why that is so strange?” Matilda said curiously.

“You must be aware that a maid and a gentleman like Mr. Stokely are two different classes in our society.” Jonah answered curly. “See it was the same country, but two different languages. That kind of matter may change in the future, but in the present which we live in...it will be a scandal if it comes out and the Institute’s reputation may be harmed.”

“It feels wrong to separate love like that.” Matilda commented. “Our society is very judgmental, especially regarding class and money income.”

“Quite right, miss Matilda. Regardless, there is little to do about it.” Jonah said and took another sip. “I have advised him if he would act on it, better keep it behind closed doors. Namely, inside these doors. What happens in my Institute, stays here. Sealed from the outside world, forever.”

“That sounds...reasonable.” Matilda said, he had once again surprised her greatly. “You must be a kind man, to protect both your employee and maid like that.”

Jonah gave a wry smile. “I’d like to think myself, a fair and just man. Besides, lecturing my employees about class differences regarding love would seem hypocritical.”

Matilda stared at him. “Hypocritical, how?”

Jonah set down his tea, not answering and it irked at Matilda’s curiosity, a lot. What happened next took her by surprise.

He took her hand in his, his touch were warm and his other hand took her cup of tea. He set it down on the table, gently. “You must wonder why I brought you here after our little tour, my lady.” He said.

Matilda was blushing hard, judging now hot her face felt. “Well...yes.” She stammered out, still surprised by his sudden gesture.

“Well, I have come to the conclusion that a lot can occur during a few hours. Even the strangest of things we have no control over or can even foresee.” Jonah continued. “But the truth has to be revealed, that is the motto I live after.”

She tried to keep her feelings in control, her heart felt ridiculously loud and beat fast. It dawned on her that he was still holding her hand in his.

“I must confess that I...have formed an attachment for you, my lady.” He told her and Matilda’s brown eyes widen, finding herself looking at his golden green pair.

She didn’t know what to say. For the first time in her life, she was at a loss of words.

“I certainly hope you are not engaged elsewhere, miss Matilda?” He continued.

Matilda shook her head, her ginger ringlets flew along with her movements. “Oh no, not at all.”

“That is well.” Jonah said. “Your brother is one of my employees and a very good one, despite what another have claimed. And I hardly would make a misconduct on his honor.”

She blushed deeply. “Mr. Magnus...I am very flattered for your words.I am aware that my awful song scares away any suitors and I’m not handsome enough to tempt anyone.”

Jonah gave her a long, calculating stare. “Believe me, you are handsome enough to tempt me and as for the song part, that remains to be seen. Besides…” He trailed off, pausing to hold both her hands in his own.

Matilda swallowing thickly, her heart touched by his words. 

“I might believe that I have realized that I have emotions for you, stronger than any force I may encounter yet.” Jonah continued. “This is, of course, perhaps a shallow feeling. But I do like you, much as it can be.”

Matilda wanted to know if this was a strange dream in the middle of daylight, that played a cruel prank on her.

“Well!” She started, realizing that she must give her answer. “For the short time we have been acquaintances, I don’t deny that I feel a good and strong connection with you. I may be..very much in love with you, Mr. Magnus.”

Jonah smiled as he brought her hand close to his face. “Then I have a reason to believe that you accept my offer of courtship then, Miss Matilda?”

Matilda couldn’t resist a giggle as he kissed her hand. “Oh yes, I do accept...Jonah.”

* * *

“Our employer will be furious if you keep up your...dalliance, Tim!” Jonathan snapped as he paced around with crossed arms.

Tim just sat on a chair, leaned back with his usual lax attitude. “Relax, bossman. All is well.”

“You’re having relations with his personal maid!” Jon hissed, a dark color were covering his face. “Not only he will be agitated with you and never mind if you lose your employment. If this comes out, it will be a scandal!”

Martin closed the book, using it as aid their latest research. “Tim...Dr. Fanshawe is right. You’re gentleman with some fortune-”

“High fortune, since I’m to inherit!” Tim interrupted. 

“-and Sasha is Mr. Magnus’ maid. There’s class differences!” Jon kept the conversation going. “You are a dead man if this secret is come undone...out in our society!” He pointed a finger at a nearby window.

“Upon my word, hear at your ranting again!” Tim laughed. “He talked to me in private, Mr. Magnus is okay with it!”

“And your name will become disgraced in every way, your reputation will be ruined and-wait, what?” Jon halted himself when he realized what his subordinate said. “Pardon me?”

Tim smirked. “Our employer said as long as it's a secret that stay within these walls. And as he phrased it...” He inhaled and took a very serious expression. “ _ Mr. Stokely, I can see you are having quite a serious dalliance with my maid Sasha. However, keep this inside my Institute before you end up ruining my reputation. What occurs within these walls, stays within these walls.”  _ He mimicked before busting out a laugh.

“Fine.” Jon gritted out, he pinched the bridge of his nose in a very irritated manner. “Have your dalliance then! But if this comes out, all of us shall burn and that includes me!”

Martin looked at Tim. “Please, don’t think that’s a little...you know.”

“No, I wouldn’t know.” Tim grinned. “Sasha is such a marvellous woman, I can't imagine any other girl who can compare with her wits and her beauty, for that matter.”

Martin glanced up at the ceiling, like he had done every once in a while for the past hour.

“Come now, Martin.” Tim slung an arm around his shoulders. “I am sure your sister is just having a fine time. Yes, our employer is an odd character. But he’d treat her right and justly.”

“I...yes...I suppose so. I mean...our employer have never given a reason to doubt him.” Martin stumbled on his words. 

But Tim must be right.

And Martin knew his sister fairly well. Matilda had a sharp tongue along with her clever wits and the heart at the right place.

He just needed to trust her, just like his little sister always trusted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry about the two last times I have missed out updates on this story. I was exhausted of flying from Sweden to USA and the week after, it was Christmas. So I have had my hands fulls recently.
> 
> But now, I'm back at track again and will resume my weekly updates. I hope you guys are looking forward it, because now we're going down to business.
> 
> Next up: Mordechai Lukas's first apparence, how he charms Martin and Jon's not so subtle irritation over it. Meanwhile Matilda presents her new standing as being courted by Jonah Magnus.


	4. Rumors and Statements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the news of Matilda and Jonah's courtship spread like a wildfire which catches a Lukas' attention, the Archival staff talks about an upcoming ball and what might be Fanshawe's ideal partner. Lastly, Matilda helps her fianceé by starting to read a statement.

“Are you entirely sure, sister?!” Martin exclaimed once he heard of her news, it was a late evening and they were preparing to retire for the night.

“I am.” Matilda sighed dreamily, she finally let down her hair and brushed it slowly with her favorite comb. “He is tall and handsome, intelligent...considerate. I know it might be frowned upon, considering the short time we’ve known each other.”

Martin pried off the comb from her hand, gently yet firm. He brushed his sister’s hair, especially where her arms couldn’t reach. “Matilda, dearest. I am happy for you. I just want your very best and I want to make sure if your feelings are genuine.”

“Oh, they are, brother dear.” Matilda said and leaned her head back a little, she enjoyed how he brushed her hair. “My feelings are responded by his own. Oh Martin, what if this is love?”

Martin placed the comb back on the table of her dresser and hugged her from behind. “Matilda, my sweet sister. I’m sure this might be love.”

Matilda began to laugh, her heart felt like bursting out of pure joy and she turned around, standing up and grabbed Martin’s hands. She pulled him into a dance.

“I am in love with Mr. Magnus, brother mine!” She cried out, giggling out of control. They finally stopped and Martin looked at her with soft, brown eyes. “Oh dear...we are courting. I might become…” she trailed off, spacing out. “...Mrs. Magnus.”

“Matilda Magnus.” Martin said and listened to how it sounded in his ears. “It has a nice ring into it.”

“Do you think we should tell Mother?” Matilda asked and settled down in her bed. “She have always lamented that I might never become a married woman because I’m a little…”

“Headstrong.” Martin chuckled. “But yes, I think she’d want to hear it from us rather than some gossip that travels further from London.”

Matilda nodded. “You’re right.”

“I adore you so much, my sister. I don’t know how I might be able to let you go.” He took the opportunity to lean towards, kissing her forehead affectionately. “So yes...I’ll give my employer full permission for your hand.”

Matilda couldn’t stop herself, she threw herself onto Martin into a tight embrace and laughed happily. “Thank you, Martin! I love him so much!”

“Oh, I know and suddenly it makes sense, I believe he loves you too.”

* * *

Martin sent a letter to their mother the next Wednesday, it was very detailed about Matilda’s understanding and engagement with Mr. Magnus. He had been writing down the letter while Matilda walked around, telling him what to tell Mrs. Darcey.

And soon, it became apparent that Matilda was recognized as Mr, Magnus’ fianceé out in the social life.

Of course, she still walked around with her little book of sonnets although she was more mindful of where she was walking per Magnus’ request.

It was one warm spring morning when a couple of elder ladies gathered a little group, starting to whisper the latest news when they saw Miss Matilda walk past them.

“Have you heard?” One of them mumbled and her two companions leaned closer. “See that young woman with ginger ringlets? That’s Matilda Darcey!”

“Isn’t she daughter of the late Mr. Darcey of the Royal Navy?” Another woman, a plump one whispered excitedly. “I heard her father never came back alive, the poor girl was just so young and barely any memory of him.”

“Oh, her brother is in charge of her. But you know what? I heard that she’s finally engaged.” The first woman told her friends. “As of last Friday, I’ve heard from Violet Ringle, who heard it first from Lucille Evans who was told by Rosie Cottons...that Mr. Jonah Magnus asked for her hand and her brother, Martin Darcey have accepted!”

“Oh my!”

“Jonah Magnus! The academic gentleman?!” The third woman gasped. “I’ve heard that man has no less than £10 000 per year! Such a catch and Miss Matilda is a delightful, little creature.”

The first woman nodded. “Oh yes and such a match too! Besides, he’s rich and she’s handsome.”

“And skilled in the piano, although I’ve heard she have no song voice.” The third woman mumbled.

“Obviously everyone can’t be talented at everything.”

While the trio of women were gossiping, a tall gentleman heard every word of their talk. He was...very interested, although he had no desire of asking for details. Not that they noticed him either and he preferred that way.

Social interactions were such a burden and against everything he believed in. But he recognized the name of his business partner and were interested. A woman has finally caught Magnus’ eyes?

Perhaps a little visit to the Institute was in order. Besides, they might need to update their little...arrangement.

Mordechai Lukas folded together his newspaper and walked away. And yet, no one noticed him as he vanished into the fog which had come to London since several days ago. 

He might as well be a ghost for them.

* * *

“It’s all over town, Tim!” Sasha told the gentlemen as she served them afternoon tea, nearly a week afterwards. “I’ve heard about it when I was running errands for my master. Nearly each and every one of the latest gossip is about the engagement of my master and Miss Matilda!”

Tim grinned. “So they’re tying the knot, are you saying?” He asked and smirked to Martin, who blushed furiously. “That’s marvellous news, I was beginning to wonder if your sister would stay an unmarried spinster forever.”

“Don’t make jokes, Tim.” Martin huffed. “My sister is perfectly good for anyone and I don’t think I have any reason to doubt our employer. He seems like a reasonable gentleman.”

Jon didn’t say anything about the matter, but he was suspicious. Something always felt odd in this Institute, but he had a feeling that Miss Matilda may change something in their current lives.

“Is a date set then? They’re moving rather quickly.” Jon remarked and set down his tea. 

Martin hook his head. “No, they probably think that’s moving too fast and I agree. But they’re going to attend social gatherings together. For example, my sister are invited on a ball along with Mr. Magnus.”

“We are attending as well, Martin. Tim, for obvious reasons since-”

“Since I’m to inherit!” Tim interrupted with a wide grin.

“Yes, yes! I already know that, Tim!” Jon snapped, irritated of being interrupted. “Upon my word, this inheritance is giving you a large head.”

“Oh, you have always been jealous of my good looks, Doctor.” Tim laughed. “You’re looking at London’s most eligible bachelor here!”

Jon scoffed. “Oh yes, because it’s always important to see something handsome.”

“Well, what qualities are you searching for in a future spouse?” Tim laughed. “Come now, let’s hear it!”

Jon gave a thought about telling his subordinate to shove it, but then he caught a glance of Martin’s curious yet intense stare. Perhaps he could humor them.

“Intelligence is a main factor, I’d rather have a smart conversation and no sweet-coating it, I’d appreciate some honesty.” Jon began while Sasha filled his tea again. “And I say that I’d like a good challenge regarding opinions. I wouldn’t get along with someone who constantly agree with me. Being handsome enough to tempt me is always a bonus, I suppose.”

“And there we have Doctor Fanshawe’s ideal partner.” Tim smirked triumphantly. “Handsome enough to tempt you, where have I heard that before?”

“Oh, sod it!” Jon growled under his breath. 

* * *

“Are you sure I should come with you to the ball? I mean...I’m from a quite humble origin.” Matilda started. She was having afternoon tea with Jonah, now her fianceé. 

“Naturally, my dear. Regardless of your previous position, you will have a better one soon as we are to be married.” Jonah told her and she had to admire how he handled it with ease. “Beloved Matilda, I want to show the world what you mean for me and how you will be regarded as my most precious treasure.”

“Oh…” Matilda felt how her cheeks burned of flattery and praise, she could practically feel the passion from his words.

She leaned back in the armchair and brought her cup to her lips, taking a small sip of her tea. The great clock was ticking away, the flames in the fireplace crackled merrily and the silence were occasionally disturbed by the sound of Jonah’s paperwork, his feather quill scraped on the surface of the latest statement.

“Your work must certainly be important.” Matilda broke the silence, her curious nature once again peaked and she couldn’t keep silent anymore. “My brother doesn’t speak much about his work.”

“Does he now?” Jonah said, his eyes never left the statement but he smiled. “Dearest, there is always a grain of truth in everything around us. Even the mysterious, the unexplainable. The things people experience that doesn make any sense. My Institute exists for that reason, to uncover the truth behind this...paranormality.”

“Do you truly believe all those things happens then?” Matilda inquired.

Jonah lowered his paperwork and directed his golden green gaze on his fianceé. “Unless I’m proven otherwise. Do you have a reason to doubt, my dear?”

“I can’t doubt anything I have no knowledge of.” Matilda responded. “It’s a little hard to share opinions you don’t know anything about.”

Jonah chuckled. “My my, I do realize my oversight regarding my very own fianceé.” He said and put the paper on the table, sliding it over to Matilda. “How about you could help me out?”

“Me?!” Matilda exclaimed incredulously. “I am but a mere girl, I have no business in a gentleman’s work-”

“Nonsense.” Jonah scoffed playfully. “I happen to believe womenfolk are capable of more than most realize. My love, read the statement while I’ll take notes of what may be worth to investigate.”

Matilda blushed and smiled, overjoyed by how much her Jonah trusted her with. “Very well, dearest” She said and cleared her voice, a little nervous of an audience. “Statement of Mr. William Harrow, regarding his experience of feeling constantly observed as of March 16th 1817.”

Jonah took his notes as she kept reading.

_ “Statement begins.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I have no excuse of being this late with an update. *the audience boos and throws tomatoes*
> 
> Well, needless to say, this is how Matilda start the whole shitshow that is TMA by reading a statement. :>
> 
> Next chapter: Mordechai Lukas finally visits the Institute and meets Jonah's archival staff. Matilda feels watched for some odd reason and decides to take it off her mind with another statement reading.


	5. Of Lukases and Afternoon Tea Sessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Martin has a heartfelt discussion with his sister, Martin meets the mysterious Mordechai Lukas, Matilda is interrupted in a statement and the crew has their daily afternoon tea along with gossip.

London wasn't usually a place where the sun would shine. Mostly it rained or it was just filled with fog.

Either way, Matilda has always been fond of London. Although nothing could compare to her beloved childhood home at Myrevale, up in northern England.

It was a small village, she and Martin were born and raised there. At least until their father died and their mother fell ill. 

Matilda had to confess to herself that sometimes, she longed to see the emerald green forests and feel the golden sunshine on her again.

She was shaken from her daydreaming when Martin entered their little parlor. “Mother has written to us.” He began, he had a letter in his hands and sat down in the armchair beside her. “She writes that she is doing well and she sends her sincere congratulations to your engagement. Mother was always worried you’ll end up an old spinster and never marry.”

Matilda laughed a little. “Well, she should certainly be at ease, now when I’m engaged.” She remarked and read in her book of sonnets, but her mind drifted to Mr. Magnus.

“Oh yes, she was very curious about the man behind your affections.” Martin told her. “I’ve explained as clearly and thoroughly I could, but I suppose she won’t be satisfied until she sees the man himself in person.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t mind. But...I wonder if my Mr. Magnus would travel as far as Myrevale and so far away from his Institute.” She pondered. “Oh, by the way! Are you attending the ball as well?”

Martin chuckled. “Well, I have to appear. Not only my sister is attending, but my employer made it clear that me and the rest of the men are attending. We’re representing the Institute and Mr. Magnus.”

“Well, I look forward to it very much. It's my first ball.” 

“And mine as well.” Martin said. “We’d better make a good impression in our social circle.” He decided and he rose up. “Oh, now when I’m reminded...my employer wanted to see you again today.”

“Oh yes, I have been helping my Jonah with the statements.”

Martin blinked. “Statements?” He repeated and sounded confused. “You mean those statements my employer reads through and lets us investigate if it’s real or not?”

“Yes, he noticed that there were some misspellings of names and words. He needs my _keen_ eyes to see if something is amiss.” Matilda grinned.

Martin chuckled. “Well, I don’t deny that you have very _keen_ eyes, indeed!”

* * *

As of late that afternoon, the Institute suddenly got a strange visitor. 

Not that it was unusual, there were always many visitors to the Magnus Institute and it was a somewhat busy place with academic and practical researchers. 

But this visitor was...unusual. The stranger was a tall, strong-built man who had an imposing aura and there was a chill air around him. He was pale and his eyes were just as cold as a freezing ocean.

“Young man.”

Martin jumped when an unfamiliar voice spoke behind him, he was collecting books as reference per Dr Fanshawe’s request. “Y-yes, sir?” He asked politely.

“Where may I find the director of this institute? I’m afraid I have an appointment.”

His voice was deep and friendly although it didn’t quite match his intimidating posture. But it still sent chills down Martin’s spine and he didn’t knew why.

“Um, oh...he’s in his office on the fourth floor, of the west wing. You can’t miss it, his office door is of mahogany.”

“Thank you.” The stranger said and went on his way. He barely walked a few steps before his face turned slightly to the side, blue eyes locked with Martin’s brown pair. “For future references in case we meet again, my name is Mordechai Lukas. Don’t forget.”

Martin barely had time to say anything before the stranger walked away again and vanished behind a corner. Curious, Martin went to look after him. But when he did…

There was no one there. He had just vanished, like smoke...or the London fog.

“Quite an odd fellow, that one was.”

Martin turned around and saw one of the academics of the library, Mr. Barnabas Bennett. He was a shy young man who was pretty anti-social by any standards, but he worked hard which was appreciated. He had also a strange admiration for their employer, Mr. Magnus.

“I don’t know about that…” Martin trailed off, something didn’t feel right about that gentleman. “By the way, Barnabas. You don’t happen to know where the exemplar of  _ Norse Myths _ are? It’s one of the books Dr Fanshawe requested from the library.”

* * *

_ “-and I would wager that I was the first soul to go down there in at least a century. They descended for some time, until I was quite certain that I was deep within the frozen earth of the Schwarzwald..” _ Matilda read from the letter her fianceé had gotten some years ago.

Like the previous time, she was reading out a statement and Jonah sat in the armchair opposite hers, writing notes on a piece of paper.

His golden green gaze glanced up at her every once in a while, silently encouraging her to keep going. Matilda, while she liked to help out her lover with his line of work in secret, could feel a pull that came along with reading statements and for the love of her life, she didn’t think she could stop even if she wanted to.

Therefore, she kept reading.

_ “At last, the steps ended in a short corridor, and I could see the bricks that formed the walls and arched ceiling had crumbled and shifted in places-” _

Three knocks on the door interrupted her reading and Jonah sighed, frustrated. “Who is it?” The door opened, slightly ajar and revealed his maid’s head. “Sasha. I have told you that we are not to be disturbed!”

“Mr. Magnus, sir. There is a gentleman here to see you, he claims to have an appointment.” Sasha told him and looked a little worried. “A Mr. Lukas, he said.”

“Good heavens...is the time already that much?” Jonah exclaimed and pulled out a golden pocket watch from his waistcoat, frowning when he saw the time. “My dearest, I’m afraid we need to continue later. I have an appointment I’ve failed to alert you about.”

“Oh, do not worry on my account, Jonah.” Matilda quickly said. “I could take the opportunity to see my brother down in the archives, as you have your meeting.”

Jonah nodded. “Very well. Sasha will accompany you downstairs in that case.”

Matilda nodded and left the statement behind, a part of her felt highly displeased of leaving it unfinished. But she followed Sasha downstairs, briefly glancing eyes behind her and saw her Jonah talking to another gentleman.

How odd...the stranger seemed to have a cold aura around himself. Thicker than the London fog, at least.

* * *

“Mordechai Lukas…” Jon said as he thought about the name, given by Martin. “I believe the Lukas family are benefactors to the Institute. More than that, I don’t know.”

They all sat by a worn table inside the kitchen, it was nearly three o’clock and time for tea. Since Sasha, Magnus’ maid, has grown quite the friend for them, they took the opportunity to have a little social gathering.

“But I’ve heard you shouldn’t cross a Lukas, ever. Especially not if you make a deal with them.” Tim remarked.

Matilda stared at the men. “I can’t imagine crossing anyone would be a benefit nor a good idea. I happen to believe in sheer honesty.”

“Well, there’s plenty of darkness and dishonesty in this world.” Tim said and stretched his arms. “Lots of people who only think of themselves, greedy and cruel.”

Sasha laughed from the stove. “Timothy, don’t you scare Miss Matilda any further or my master will be quite cross with you.” She tended to the boiled water and prepared tea

“Oh, he wouldn’t! I’m needed here!” Tim chuckled. 

“Well, I just had a weird feeling from that man.” Martin continued. “I don’t know, it was something cold and numb. Like a chilly fog.”

Jon scoffed. “A feeling.” He repeated in disbelief.

“Yes, a feeling. You know, Doctor...for people with hearts which I’m certain you’re lacking-” Tim couldn’t resist to poke fun in it.

The doctor glared. “Stokely, I do have a heart and it’s certainly not made of stone as you perhaps implies.

“Didn’t hurt to check.” Tim snickered. “You’re always so posh and proper, like nothing can phase you at all!”

“That is because I take my role here at first priority, something you should focus on.” Jon replied as Sasha set down a cup for him. “Ah, thank you, Sasha.”

“You’re welcome!” Sasha chirped as she served tea for everyone else. “Either way, my lord must’ve forgotten his appointment with Mr Lukas because he was so irritated over me interrupting his meeting with Miss Matilda.”

“Oh, he just wants to taste her forbidden fruit, I bet!” Tim snickered and earned several gasps around the table for his bold comment.

“Timothy Stokely, that was the most scandalous thing I’ve ever heard from you and in the presence of ladies!” Jon threw out, a dark blush covered his face. “You need to apologize!”

“Right. Ladies, I’m sorry about my comment.” Tim stood up and gave a for the ladies in question. “There are times I forget these lovely flowers graces us with their presences and I get too careless with my running mouth.”

“Oh...um, apology accepted.” Matilda said, still blushing madly. 

“Honestly, I’ve heard worse in the tavern down the street. But I take your apology too.” Sasha said, with hands on her hips and she looked pretty imposing despite not reaching Tim's height.

“Ah, I’m too easily forgiven!” Tim snickered and sat down. “Now, I really look forward to Sasha's absolutely excellent tea!”

“And now you’re selling it on thick.” Sasha laughed and walked over to a cupboard. “I actually took the liberty to bake some cookies for the tea earlier, so just help yourselves.”

She came back and brought down a basket of fresh cookies, golden brown and tempting.

Everyone tasted her baked goods and it was lovely along with the tea. They were having a good time and soon, the subject fell on the upcoming ball that was planned.

“So all of you are going to attend?” Sasha asked. “That sounds so lovely, imagine dancing on a ball.”

“Sasha, couldn’t you come if you got invited?” Matilda asked and set down her cup.

“Oh, how could I, a common maid?” Sasha said. “How the society would gossip and talk, it would be quite the scandal and I can’t bring down my master like that!”

Jon took a long sip from his tea before he spoke his mind. “Class differences are strong in our society, Miss Matilda. You and your brother may have humble origins, but you are still held in high regard because of your late father. I have my title as doctor, both academically and medically speaking. And Tim…” He trailed off and stared at said man. “He is quite the popular bachelor since he is to inherit quite a fortune.”

“Oh, you’ve been jealous for a few years now, best doctor!” Tim chuckled. “Why, I remember when Martin just got employed here and I was having a gay time, getting to know him. Then, you wouldn’t believe it, our best doctor Fanshawe started to snarl at me to get back to work instead of acting like a common street harlot. Upon my word!”

“Goodness me!” Matilda exclaimed, surprised.

“Indeed!” Tim snickered. “Or maybe he was so concerned that our Martin would be so enchanted by my charms, that he felt threatened?”

“Threatened, me?” Jon scoffed viciously. “That is preposterous! I was only concerned about your work ethics!” He said and took a deep sip of his tea. 

“Besides, two gentlemen flirting is quite frowned up.” Martin remarked with a sigh. “As long it’s kept secure within four walls, it shouldn’t be a problem. But out in the open, it could be quite the scandal.”

Martin completely missed out doctor Fanshawe’s lingering gaze on him, filled with an affectionate longing which he’d deny sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm gonna write a new chapter and post weekly!  
> Life: Fine. But you'll fail school and has to retake the semester again.  
> Me: ...fuck.
> 
> I have no other excuse than that life got to me for some weeks and delayed my long awaited chapter. So...Mordechai Lukas is introduced and so is Barnabas Bennett. Backstory time! *la* Oh and Matilda is totally reading the statement from MAG 23: _Schwartzwald_
> 
> Next chapter: The Institute ball where Matilda is officially introduced as Jonah's fianceé, Tim has a very pleasant surprise and Jon realizes his feelings towards Martin when they share a dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I had this idea in my head and couldn't get it out of my mind so I have to...get it off my mind. XD
> 
> It's basically set in the 1820s, it's the early days of the Magnus Institute and the era of Jonah Magnus himself. I figured that no one probably become an evil bastard like himself, just like that. So this story is kinda about his descent into darkness.
> 
> But it's also sorta a past-lives-fic, so the season 1 archive staff is actually reincarnated from their past selves. 
> 
> So Jonathan Fanshawe is past!Jon Sims,Martin Darcey is past!Martin Blackwood, Timothy Stokely is past!Tim Stoker and Sasha, the maid is past!Sasha James. Oh, and Jenny Blackwood was Matilda Darcey.
> 
> Fun fact: Why the surname Darcey? It actually means "dark" or "black", it's a spinoff of the name Blackwood. 
> 
> Second fun fact: This can be seen as a prequel to a future fic me and a fellow TMA friend is writing together. 
> 
> I'm gonna update this fic every Wednesday, so no worries. Instead of posting updates as soon I can like I did before, I'm gonna try this new system. Let's see if it works.
> 
> And I'm pretty new to the fandom, I'm not a native English speaker and this is my first TMA work, so well...enjoy and please tell me in the comment what you think. ^^
> 
> -Lunan95
> 
> PS. The poetry in the beginning, I'm gonna let you guys ponder over that one. Bonus points if you figure out the author of that poem!


End file.
